


Insanity

by I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity/pseuds/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe Grace is a mutant. She has the ability to control electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proulouge: Meeting in the Mind.

I run away from that strange man. I'm in a dark alley. I can't hide. _Don't run away, Phoebe. I can help you_ I hear his voice in my head. _go away_ I curl up behind a box. I breathe very hard. He comes up to me , holding out his hand. _please. Let me help you._ he says. I look up at him scared. "Leave me alone." I say. "Its okay." He says. "Go away" I say agin. "Come with me, Phoebe." He says. "No." He comes towards me. _Come I can help you. I promise._ "Promise?" I say. "Yes" he says. "Okay" I say.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe meets the rest of the mutants.

I arrive with Charles at his family mansion. 

"Phoebe, I'll help you learn yourr powers here, and to develop them." Charles said. I blinked and I looked at him, unsure if I should trust him or not.

"Okay." I managed to say. Another guy appoached Charles. 

"Who's this?" He asked, suspious. I looked at Charles.

"This is Phoebe. She's a mutant." Charles said. 

"What can she do." The othe guy asks. Charles looks at me and I know he's reading my mind.

"She can control electricity." Charles. Says. "Interesting."

"Very" the other guy says. "I'm Erik" he says to me. I nod. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't trust anyone. Not yet. I don't know if I ever will.

_Phoebe. You can trust me._ I hear Charles voice inside my head. 

_get out of my h ead._ I say.

"Come, Phoebe." Charles says, grabbing my wrist. "I'll show you where you will be staying. " I follow him into the mansion. He leads me to a room near his. "Here. Make yourself at home. Ill stop by in an hour so you can meet everyone else, okay?"  
I nod. Charles smiles. He leaves me and I'm alone in my new room at least for a while.  
I lay in the bed and I soon fall asleep.

_I find myself running though the forest. There is something after me. Its big. I can hear its snarl. Its chasing me. I breathe heavily. I collapse behind a tree. Blood is running from my neck. I must have been scratched. I can hea it coming closer. And closer and closer. Then I can see its eyes. Its long sharp teeth with blood stained on them. Its shiny black claws. It smiles and its red eyes stare at me it locks eyes with me. I can see the evil within it. And there's nothing I can do to save myself. "You can't hide from me." It says. I flinch as a I feel its teeth in my side..._

" Phoebe wake up!" I open my eyes as I see Charles shaking me. "Its alright. It was only a dream."

"What?" I say.

"You were screaming." He says. "I thought you were in trouble."

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"No. Of course not. I'm glad you're safe." He says smiling. "If you need anything let me know." He says. I smile as he leaves.


	3. Meeting the Others

"Are you ready to meet the others, Phoebe?" Charles asks about an half hour later. I being a shy person, am extremely nervous.

"I guess so." I say. Charles can tell I'm nervous. _it will be okay._ he tells me. I roll my eyes. He smiles. 

"Come on then." Charles says. He leads me to the kitchen where the others are at. 

"Everyone, this is Phoebe. She has the power of electricity." Charles says. A girl comes up to me. She has blond hair and looks normal

"Hi I'm Raven" she says. "Or Mystique." She adds.

"Phoebe." I say nervously. A guy comes up to me.

"Hey. I'm Alex. Or Havok." He says. I smile slightly. Another guy comes up to me.

(To be continued)


End file.
